A Terrible Inspiration Hunger Games Fanfic (Original Characters)
by omar.pacheco.399
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if someone decided to take his favorite book and bring it to life? What if that book was The Hunger Games? This time the sake of the world is in hands of their superheroes who where put in a scenario they never thought possible.


A Terrible Inspiration

Chapter 1: The Unknown

Part 1

I open my eyes, wide, slowly. I look to my right and in mi wrist I see a highly thigh wristband that a few hours ago wasn't there. I can feel the humidity and breathe the smell of something old and rotting on the room where I stand. The walls are all concrete and they haven't met the wonders of a bucket of paint, the floor is cracked and has never been swept and the light bulbs hanging above my head are home for countless of spiders. I feel like if I was in a world of shadows with no "EXIT"sign. This, especially due to my emotional state but also for the dam lighting in this place. There are only to sources of light; the spider home above my head, from where only one light bulb with a white light is on, apparently the other light bulb that makeup the lamp is only there for decoration purposes. The other is a dull light coming from the already very well-known transparent and cylindrical shaped elevator at the end of the room. At this point I have nothing else to do but to pray to God for forgiveness of my sins; past, present and for those that may come. Even though I believe that his power over us was cut short when freedom was given to us I find myself asking for strength. Strength so I won't have to commit acts that will make me loose whatever is left of my identity. You know how there are people who say;

"What defines a person are their values and ideals"

A beautiful phrase indeed but as I am being put out in a situation where I am so close to breaking and forgetting even what a value is, I am begging to doubt this people like I have never done no one before.

I am so caught up in my thoughts and prayers when suddenly the white light bulb above me turns off and the other one, a green one, turns on. Not so much of a decoration I realize. Now I remember this actually means that in about three minutes the countdown will begin also meaning that by now the remaining twenty five participants must already be in their stations, other crappy rooms just like this one. It has been a little bit more than a week since I've last seen them all, well, at least the few I was able to see before we were separated. I have the suspicion that some of them don't know each other and were never given the opportunity to do so and that makes is that more dangerous. Even though I wished I could have seen them all I don't know how much of a good idea that would have been. Maybe we could have formed a strategy or maybe we could have worsened and fall into a pathetic depression. There are endless possibilities of what could have happened, but, the past is the past and shall be left as such, no one can change it. Besides even if I made a thousand theories of what could have happened I wouldn't be sure off anything, I'm actually not sure of anything anymore. Well, let me rephrase that; I´m actually not sure of almost anything anymore, there is only one thing I´m certain. I am going to regret many things. However, in order to prevent turning my "regrets list" into a 100 sheets long I have made a few decisions already. I will do whatever it is in my power and more to protect and ensure the well being of those who I love the most even knowing that there might not be the minimum reciprocity from them. This is what defines me.

The green light bulb turns off, my eyes opened wide and my heart sinks. Immediately a red light turns on inside the elevator, lighting the whole room. I know what that means, is time. The countdown begins, heard through an old speaker in the right top corner of the room. I have thirty seconds to get into the elevator if I don't want to suffer the deadly consequences. Since the moment I got in here I have been standing in the same spot by the door and under the lamp, not feeling the need or desire to move. But now, I must move, I start to walk, one step at a time, the countdown is pressuring me but my movements don't seem to know the urgency of the situation. I move slowly, afraid, but eventually I reach the elevator, I take a deep breath and just in the last second of the countdown I walk in. The door closes behind me, the light turns off and ironically I start to go up, from the darkness into the light.

Continue reading in: bit . ly/1C7AOLZ


End file.
